Spellbound
by keepONsmiling
Summary: A sweet, oneshot where a stuttering, flustered Ron attempts to confess his love to a certain girl.


**Spell-bound**

A/N: hello, I've never ever tried writing for Harry Potter before, but oh wells, I had to write this today at some writing workshop, so oh wells, might as well post! Enjoy!

She glanced up from her thick book at him through lashes almost thick enough to match the size of that book.

He shifted his weight from his left to his right foot.

"H-Hermione, I.." She raised a fine brow, Ron seemed oddly nervous today, what with the sweaty palms and stuttering. Not that he wasn't always uncomfortable around her, he was just, well, even more uncomfortable than usual.

_This I gotta watch. _She mentally smirked, putting the book aside. It could wait. She had already read it twice anyways. Feigning an impatient look, she glanced up at him, "What, Ron? If you've got something to say, say it now. I haven't got all day you know." Truth to be told, she did have all day. She was hoping he would find her here actually. She was beginning to get tired of spending time with inanimate objects which just stared back at you and (she'd never admit it, but) she kinda, sorta enjoyed his stuttering, blabbering presence.

"No, no, I'll-I'll make it quick, I just, you know, like, you know." This was getting no where.

She rolled her eyes, her interest quickly dissipating. It would probably turn out ot be something stupid like him wanting to borrow a book from her or wanting her help in the upcoming defence against the dark arts exam (which she had, of course, already prepared for two weeks ago). Or worse, he could have lost something of hers! Was it that book she had lent him 5 months ago? (what was it called again? Oh right, 'dummies guide to proposing'.) Or that set of potions she had been looking high and low for? Now he had really gotten on her nerve! Yet, somehow, anger aside, there was something else—disappointment?—no, it couldn't be, she convinced herself.

His gaze darted from the bench she was sitting on to the trees in the garden behind her. (he had not once met her in the eye since the start of this, if you could term it, 'conversation')They were alone in her favourite reading spot. She'd told him once that she particularly loved this place because here, she could take all her walls down and just be left alone with her books.

I digress. Back to the conversation.

"I just wanna say that, well, you know, you and I have been through lotsa stuff together and all," she glanced at her watch and began making mental plans of how to spend the rest of the day, "like you know, fighting monsters and wizards and- and you've always been there for me and", _yeah yeah, he was probably buttering her up before he finally confessed he had lost that set of potions._

He sighed defeatedly, running a hand through his orange-brown hair (she thought it was a rather cute gesture, but of course she'd never say), "look, I-I'm really sorry i wasted your time...you really don't get it, do you?"

She shook her head, pokerfaced still. But something went off in her chest. Did she really evoke such fear in the poor boy?

"ok, I'm just gonna say it now," she was indeed quite mean to him, it was really quite natural that he would be afraid. He probably hated her, "I really like you, Hermoine," he blurted out.

All thoughts drained from her head. She really did not know how to react.

And it was as though her wand moved on its own accord.

"Petrificus totalus!" He froze immediately, becoming as stiff as a corpse.

_Oh dear, what have I done?_

Cautiously, she inched towards him. He was still completely aware of everything around him, just unable to move. She suddenly felt so vulnerable and confused. But now she knew one thing, the feeling was mutual. Standing on tip-toes, she pecked him lightly on the cheek, and at the blush staining her cheeks (which she tried to convince herself was from the cold), scurried off like a doe in the headlights.

The spell would wear off in a matter of minutes, and he'd come looking for her again. By then, she'd have come up with a way to respond.

But for now, she would be the one left spell-bound by him.

The End!

A/N: please R&R!


End file.
